oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreamscape (Of Machines and Men)
The dreamscape is a non-physical location in the OMAM universe that can be accessed by both humans and robots, however only robots can fully experience it. The purpose of the dreamscape is to have an online area where robots can exchange information for them to later tell their owner in the morning, or receieve information updates from other robots. A robot can access it merely by entering sleep mode, while a human must have a computer and have the actual knowledge to access the program. Human Perspective For humans, the dreamscape can be accessed via computer, however it won't look like all that much to them. If anything, it will appear on the screen as various lines of code occasionally changing, with digits and values being transferred. Nothing very interesting to someone outside of the computer nerds. Robot Perspective Now robots on the other hand are a much different, and much more interesting story. Robots enter the dreamscape by going into sleep mode for an extended period of time (to establish connection). A robot with bad connection may occasionally flicker in and out of the dreamscape. Anyways, once entered, the basic area appears to them like a dream, thus the name, that takes place in a XYZ plane with coordinates. While seemingly bland, sentient robots have the ability to morph the area into whatever shape they desire or imagine by subconsciously manipulating the code that creates the plane for them. It expands infinitely, and there is never so little room for everything to become crowded. That being said, sentient robots hold the dreamscape much more dearly than their non-sentient brothers and humans. To them, the program encourages creativity and allows it to grow within there, and can even act as a form of wish fufillment as any robot in the dreamscape can change their appearance to whatever they want to look like, and create whoever or whatever they want. Although some robots may experience a sense of distortion if they awaken in the real world after spending too long within the dreamscape. Servers National Most regions possess their own dreamscape server. North and South America, Europe, Oceania, Asia, all own one, and most recently Africa is in the process of establishing a dreamscape server. These servers are easier for robots within said region to access, and help the transfer of information within these regions. Robots from outside regions can still access foreign servers, however it is not recommended unless their own server is down. Private/Sanctuary Private Servers did not exist until after the Prometheus Event. When sentient robots now had the capability to manipulate the dreamscape, they could create a new servers that only they, or any robot of their choosing, could access. After some time, these private servers were nicknamed "Sanctuary servers", as they were a small part of the dreamscape where creativity could thrive away from human interference. Many Sanctuaries function as an emotional safe haven for robots, allowing them to build whatever they imagine, and have it safe from the threat of the outside world. Robots have created their own virtual palaces, islands, realms, you name it. Category:Locations Category:OMAM locations